Sea Chaser
by Haruka Kaioh
Summary: Haruka tells Michiru about the times she felt the happiest with Michiru ^.~


Sea Chaser  
By: Haruka Kaioh  
Author's note: Oh! So now I'm a poem writer! LOL kidding, I'm just very romantic now adays cause I have my Michiru! Well sorta, it's a long distance relationship. Spam you all! Anyway I'm ruining the moment read this and stop laughing.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon! Nor do I owe Haruka and Michiru and likenesses and such. I don't! I swear! I'm borrowing them for this k? ok.  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Did I tell you of the day I first felt the sea stir with delight? I think I may have forgotten to tell you, with battleing daimons all the while trying to see you between that fate and being a world famous F1 racer. Did I ever tell you the time I felt warmth seep within my cold spirit? Or maybe the time when I felt you and me become one with the wind and sea? I forget my love. But I'll tell you now I loved them all. I have been so distant all my life I almost forget I can trust you. Please forgive me.   
  
The day I felt the sea stir was a practice for my Formula 1 career. I wanted to be faster, as fast as the wind. The day I catch the wind, is the day I will quit this, I'm glad you can't catch the wind.. only become it. All I wanted was to do something no one else could do.. then when I completed my laps, and took off my helmet once I was outside the car and looked to where I felt something.. I saw you, alone, in the stands just admiring me with those eyes, those ever knowing eyes. I took comfort from this new feeling I felt when I saw your eyes, it was something only a prelivged few could expericne at this level. It was all in a flash though, because when I blinked.. you were gone, like the wind, you vainshed. I wanted to catch you.  
  
When I felt warmth like no other, I was in paradice. It was a rather normal day, my love. But you were there. You were my only friend I could talk to about anything.. well almost anything, I could never tell you I perfered women to men, but I think you knew. You knew me almost as well as I knew myself. I glaced to my right and you were there walking along side with me. We were talking about those damn daimons. You looked so sad that day, but of course how could one be happy knowing they have to kill three innocent people to save the rest of the world? When we stopped at our favorite cafe and took our spot in the back dark corner I saw then stars in your eyes, the way you looked at me so longingly, so tender, so much love. I decied to test my gut and I stood, you looked at me confused, but it all became clear when I leaned down and kissed your soft rosey lips. I knew we were ment to be because I could feel myself being draw into your sweet smell and those lips. When we broke you gladly agreed to leave the cafe for someplace.. more private.  
  
When I felt you and I become one I wish I hadn't waited so long to become so clear that you love me the same as I love you. I took you out on the city you had a wonderful time. When I went to your house I remember you saying "Keep going." I did as you said. It was well past one in the morning when you fell asleep against my shoulder. I took you to my apartment and laid you down on my bed, took off your shoes and covered you with a blanket. I turned to leave the room planning on sleeping on the couch when I heard you whisper my name. I turned around and you were sitting up rubbing the sleep from your eyes. I felt a ache in my heart because I wanted to keep you warm. I walked over to you and laid you back down. You stroked the side of my face and the next thing I feel is your warm lips against mine. You wrapped your arms around my neck and pulled me down on top of you. It was so wonderful feeling you this close to me, my love. I'll spare you the details because I'm sure you remember that night, the night you lost your virginity, the same night I lost mine. I was embrassed to tell you at the time but I don't think you minded. Gods, I love you, Michiru...  
  
The end!  
  
^__^ I'm such a hopeless romantic.  
  
Haruka Kaioh 


End file.
